


New Family

by feather_aesthetic



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Gen, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feather_aesthetic/pseuds/feather_aesthetic
Summary: “Earth-sick, huh?”  Johannsen froze for a moment before burying her face in her knees.“Yeah,” she replied, voice muffled by her limbs.  The corners of Lewis’s mouth flicked up in a sympathetic smile before she wrapped one arm around Johannsen’s shoulders and pulled the younger girl close, rubbing her arm comfortingly.“I hate to tell you this, but it doesn’t get much easier.”  Johannsen groaned.





	New Family

Curled up in an alcove between two bulkheads in a secluded part of the ship. Knees drawn up to her chest, head leaned back against cool metal, staring out the thick glass window out into space. That’s how Commander Lewis found Johannsen late one Friday evening. Lewis shook her head. The kid was young, but smart. Inexperienced, yet the best fit for her mission. Also the one most likely to be feeling a little Earth-sick. Lewis walked over and gently nudged Johannsen’s thigh with her foot. Johannsen looked up at her, smiled slightly.

“Hey Commander,” she said softly. 

“Shove over,” Lewis replied. Johannsen seemed confused for a second, but she caught on quickly and scooted in closer to the window to make room for Lewis. Lewis bent down and adopted a position similar to Johannsen’s. Johannsen seemed to be waiting for her to say something, but when she didn’t, Johannsen just shrugged slightly and turned her head back towards the window, where the green-and-blue sphere dominated the view. Finally, Lewis sighed and asked.

“Earth-sick, huh?” Johannsen froze for a moment before burying her face in her knees.

“Yeah,” she replied, voice muffled by her limbs. The corners of Lewis’s mouth flicked up in a sympathetic smile before she wrapped one arm around Johannsen’s shoulders and pulled the younger girl close, rubbing her arm comfortingly. 

“I hate to tell you this, but it doesn’t get much easier.” Johannsen groaned.

“Then you do you all act so normal? How do you keep being the Commander?” Lewis sighed again.

“I try to remember that I’m doing this for the good of everyone on that planet. I also try not to miss my family too much, because I have a second family right here with me.”

“A second family, huh?” Johannsen considers it, then nods slowly. “I guess you’re right.” She sighed and leaned her head onto Lewis’s shoulder. 

“You know what my family always used to do for me when I was sad?” Lewis asked. Johannsen hummed, indicating that she should continue. “Well, I had a lot of siblings, so they would all get together and my two older sisters would hold me down while my two younger sisters tickled me until I could barely breath.” Johannsen giggled at the thought of stoic Commander Lewis helplessly pinned down and tickled. Guessing what Johannsen was laughing at, Lewis nudged her. “Didn’t your family ever do that for you?” Johannsen shook her head. 

“Nah. I’m an only child, my father was always busy running his business, and my mother was pretty involved with her country club.” 

“You,” Lewis announced, “have missed out on a crucial part of childhood. Therefore, as your newly appointed family member, I must rectify this situation at once.” Johannsen crinkled her brow, just as Lewis’s hand slipped down from rubbing her arm to squeeze her side.

“What? Nononono wait-AH!” Johannsen squealed as the tingling sensation shot through her. Encouraged by her reaction, Lewis squeezed her side again, only to have her jerk to the side to escape. Unfortunately, this meant that she’d turned her back to Lewis, exposing both of her sides to her Commander’s devious fingers. Lewis, of course, took full advantage of this development, wriggling her fingers into her sides and ribs. Johannsen, for her part, could do nothing but squirm and laugh that adorable, bubbly laugh of hers. She pushed her feet against the window and shoved herself backwards, but all this achieved was to sprawl herself onto Lewis’s lap, giving Lewis full access to her torso. Lewis didn’t waste any time, spidering her nimble fingers across Johannsen’s stomach and eliciting another gale of bubbly laughter. 

“Lewihihihihis!” she squealed. 

“Hmm?” Lewis teased, moving her hands upwards to skitter her fingers across Johannsen’s neck. Johannsen’s laughter went silent as Lewis attacked her weak spot, she tried to scrunch up her neck, roll over, anything, but she was laughing too hard and only when she was gasping did Lewis finally let up. She lay there, sprawled across Lewis’s thighs, for a solid two minutes, giggling on and off whilst trying to regain her breath. Lewis smirked down at her the entire time. Johannsen glared back playfully, but the effect was ruined by her red face and wild hair. Lewis reached down and threaded her fingers through Johannsen’s hair. The girl melted under her touch, her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. After what felt like forever but what must’ve only been 10 minutes, Johannsen began gently snoring. Lewis’s hands slowed, and she felt herself drifting off. Her last thought was of how she should probably move. It was Martinez who found them the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feather-aesthetic on tumblr, come yell at me or follow for more fics, I publish on there before I do on here so if you like my stuff you'll get it faster on that hellsite


End file.
